HIS VIPER IS GETTING A BEAT DOWN!
by Biminigirl15
Summary: What would Jude do if she found that Tommy was cheating on her? Come on Girls what would you do ……….. Trash his precious Viper Maybe? Redone
1. His Viper is Getting a beat down oneshot

What would Jude do if she found that Tommy was cheating on her?

Come on Girls what would you do ……….. Trash his precious Viper Maybe?

Declaimer – I don't instant star or the song Before He Cheats

Song - Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood

HIS VIPER IS GETTING A BEAT DOWN!!!

It was 12 Midnight and Jude sat on her couch at home.

" He's late again she thought" she thought.

She thought maybe that he was just working late on something for that new all girl band he was working with. Not that she liked that much but she trusted Tommy it was the lead singer Becky she didn't trust. Tricky the Tramp is what she like to call her when no one was listening she knew that she was out for Tommy and given his reputation that did not help. So when she got a call from Kwest ten minutes later she was not surprised as much as she normally would be. He had cheated on her and that bicth lead him right into her just a Venus fly try waiting for it's prey. She would forgive him of course but he had to pay this one. She walked into her hall closet and pull out her Bat from when she was on a softball team. Then walk into her bedroom closet and put on her best your girlfriend is "MAD AS HELL" look. Then took her keys drove down to the studio stopped in the alley way Tommy had left his viper took key out of her ignition and ran it all the way the side of the car. Then wrote her name into his seat ripping it so that he knew that it was she that did it. She then ran back to her car got out the bat and smashed his headlights. Lastly but not least she slashed a hole in all his tires so he could not get away after she caught him in the act. She slowly then stepped away from her work smiling and put her tools into her car. Jude walked into the studio and spotted Kwest.

" H..hey Jude what are you doing here? What was that noise did you see what made it?" Kwest asked her as she walked through the door.

" Hey Kwest tell, "Mr. Screw her brains" to get to Record I have a song that he might like to……. wait you know what I think I will tell him myself" she screamed as she stepped into the recording studio and looked down at Tommy who instantly got up of the floor

" JUDE What are you doing here?" Tommy said in a panicky voice

" I think the Question is what are YOU doing HERE?" Said Jude in a pronounced voice

Finally Becky spoke up " You know he is a grown man who is not married he can do what he want's"

" I don't think was specking to you Tricky the Tramp," She finally said out load. Tommy cocked one eyebrow up at her Jude then look over at him " don't you cock your at me. Tommy you know that I still love you right"

"Jude…" Tommy Started

" Tommy you are going to have to pay for this one before I forgive you so don't even start just get Tricky out of her before I lose my cool and punch her in till she needs a face lift. By the way I have a song that I want to record so just get ready ok. Tommy walked cautiously over to his seat and prepared himself for the beating that this song was about to give him

" Ok start when you ready by the way whatever you are going to do to make me pay could you just do it quickly I deserve I don't know what I was thinking"

" That's good Tommy but I already did and you will find out soon enough what it is now lets record shall we" She started up on her guitar with that I am really really pissed right now sound.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seat..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seat,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_Ohh... not on me..._

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seat..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

She finished as Tommy looked at her had not scene her this mad in a while it was a bit scary from is viewpoint.

" Well Tommy I think I will be leaving now that is out my system"

" Out of your system how can it be that quickly I know you. You have to take that out somewhere usually on me I might add before you are done being mad besides we need to talk about this If we are going to work it out. You love me and I still love you I just had I moment of Temporary Insanity" he said trying the lighten the mood

" Cute, but trust me we will work it all out just not now we'll talk about this tomorrow after you have time to cool off"

"Me aren't you the mad one here"

"Yes but by the time you get outside you are going to be mad to"

Tommy thought about this then thought about the song and went pale.

" Jude you didn't? "

" Maybe, but when you find out for sure I will be long gone back to my house" she said as walked out the door smirking as she heard Cursing so load it could be heard all the way down the street. Then she got in her car and drove home. Sure she would for give him because she loved him and he was basically reeled into a trap but for now he would have to pay literally. As she got to her car she could see Tommy by his car screaming many MANY curse words and literally tearing up. She had to admit that she had done her Job well. Then for a second she thought, "Maybe I over did it just a little with the tires……………….NAH"

I thought that maybe I would try my hand a little one-shot to see how you guys liked it if you want to see Sorry to those of you who what a second chapter to this but I really don't know where to go from here, but if you like the story then I say go for it write one with this plot take It. It was just something that I wrote on my lunch break so …….. Ya free creative range with it go right ahead. In fact it is most likely something that I would want to read myself.


	2. Auther's note Plz read very important

Ok everyone who is reading this is and all story post so no need to reed like three time k?

Anyway I want yall to know that I am going to be posting dates for my next updates on the stories I'm writing so yall are not left in the dark all you have do is go to my profile. Yea just click on my highlighted, underlined screen name at the top of the screen with the other highlighted underlined junk any way that's all just thought I'd let you know of improvements


End file.
